


You Never Know What's Around the Next Corner

by Tish



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vacations are for recharging the spirits, discovering new things, and occasionally finding out what's around that corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Know What's Around the Next Corner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).



A flock of Nhingra glow birds took flight as Scotty and the small tour group approached the lookout point. Smiles and delighted gasps greeted the colourful display as the tourists stopped to capture the moment. 

A wave of disbelief swept over Scotty. Here he was, off the Enterprise, totally relaxed and enjoying himself. There were no engine schematics, no flux coils, no warp modifiers within five thousand kilometres, and yet he was in bliss. He didn't even feel the urge to travel to the planet's space museum, well, maybe not just yet. Maybe next week.

He continued watching the birds' display and followed one as it landed gracefully, blue-green tail feathers fanned out like a tiny peacock's.

A flash of the same shade of blue-green from the bush-lined path caught his attention as a woman rounded the curve and came to a halt, enraptured. She looked at the bird, then the tourists, then did a double-take just as she and Scotty locked eyes.

 

Uhura gave Scotty a dazzling grin and slowly walked across to him, being careful not to scare the bird away. He held out his hands to her and led her a little way from the crowd. 

Uhura shook her head and clutched his hands to her chest, her voice low and eyes glittering with joy. “My dear Montgomery Scott, you are the last person I expected to see here.”

“Oh, there's a few surprises left in me.” Scotty chuckled. “I must say, there's few things that can upstage a bird like that, but with your entrance you did so, effortlessly.”

“Where are you staying, and how long have you been here? Oh, we must have lunch. There's a beautiful place down near the beach there.” Uhura took a deep breath to stop herself. “Listen to me, I sound like a teenager.”

“Ah, but you _look_ like a very beautiful woman.” Scotty smoothed his silver mustache and winked at her. “The tour's actually stopping down the hill, so a lunch date it is, my dear lady.”

A warbling call from a distant bird sent the flock swirling about, singing back to their friend as they swooped around the lush canopy above their heads. 

As the birds flew away, the guide, Haoni nodded and held out a hand to lead the way. “My treasured guests, the mid-day meal calls to the birds, and so also to us. We would be honoured if you join us at the water's edge for we have several beautiful food courts for you to choose from.”

 

Uhura kept a hold of Scotty's hand as they walked down the gently sloping path. Scotty glanced down and watched as Uhura walked. “You've painted your toenails to match your dress. You sparkle from head to toe.”

“I'm impressed, most men wouldn't notice something like that.” Uhura paused and held out her foot, toes peeking from her sandal.

“Engineers notice all the little details.” Scotty replied, full of pride. “Some details are especially pleasant to notice.”

 

Uhura gave him an approving look as they resumed walking. “I like how you keep your humanity, despite being practically joined at the hip to a warp core.”

“And you are a walking library of languages who loves to sing and laugh,” Scotty squeezed her hand as they reached the last lookout before the beach.

 

They stopped and gazed in wonder at the sight. 

“Is that water or glass?” Uhura asked breathlessly.

“You can see right to the bottom. Look at those little yachts, it's like they're floating in air.” Scotty caught sight of Haoni, who was blinking back a tear or two at the group's reaction.

She nodded, starting to blush. “Yes, every time I see, I get a chill at such beauty. And to share with visitors gives me such joy.”

Uhura held her fingers to her temple and bowed her head. “We are thankful for your treasured gift.”

Haoni straightened and nodded once. “It's rare to find a visitor who knows our older customs. Thank you for your honour.”

They both bowed slightly and Haoni walked on ahead to point out a food vendor for someone.

 

Scotty had watched the exchange in silence. Now he spoke. “We could be in a desolate wasteland, in total darkness, and I wouldn't mind a little bit. Not as long as you were there, Nyota. The beauty of your soul would make up for everything.”

Uhura tore her eyes from the beautiful scenery and gazed quizzically into Scotty's eyes. “I don't really think I'd like to be stuck somewhere terrible like that, even if my soul brought you comfort. Far better to be stuck here in this paradise for a week or two with a dear friend like you.” 

She stood contemplating for a moment, then leaned forward and tenderly kissed him. He blinked in surprise, then decided to enjoy the moment, savouring her lips on his. He gently held her bare shoulders, the skin warm and soft under his hands. 

As she drew back, her wonderful smile made Scotty laugh. “Fair enough, let us instead suffer some glorious food for lunch and then a yacht ride over a sea of crystalline beauty. Then tonight, ah, what the stars may bring. After all, you never know what's around the next corner.”

 

Uhura slid her arms inside the crook of Scotty's and they walked together under a flowered archway towards the waiting food sellers, thankful for their friendship and love.


End file.
